freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepless in Bel-Air
|image= |airdate=January 3, 1994 |writer=Maiya Williams |director=Shelley Jensen |previous=Twas the Night Before Christening |next=Who's the Boss }} is the fourteenth episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's fourth season which was first broadcast on January 3, 1994. Summary Will and Carlton try to concentrate on their schoolwork while surrounded by the noisy late-night distractions of the Banks family. Carlton ends up irritating Will by revealing that the assignment he was working on was purely optional whereas Will's test will be mandatory. Plot With the pool house being fumigated for crickets, Will and Carlton stay in the house where Will puts off studying for his chemistry test until the last minute whereas Carlton works all day on an optional assignment on his laptop to impress his professor. Will, however, finds that he cannot find anytime to cram in his studying due to all the noisy distractions around him. Will dozes off and never makes it past the first page, failing the test. Meanwhile, Ashley uses a phone scam she learned from Will to stay out past her curfew but is ultimately caught by Phillip. Ashley tells Phillip she broke curfew because none of her other friends have one and she felt like a baby in comparison. Phillip punishes Ashley for 10 years unless she moves out of the house before then. Trivia *In the kitchen after Will says, "check please", if you notice, there's a boom mic visible in his shirt pocket. Goofs *When Carlton's laptop gets unplugged, he shouldn't have lost all his information because the battery would have prevented the computer from shutting down. *When Carlton is at the kitchen table working on his paper with Will, he opens a bag of chips and takes a bite. The loud crunch bugs Will, but the echo of the chip crunch is audible, so it was obviously a special effect. *Carlton spends the entire episode not mentioning he has the same name as a suburb in Victoria. Quotes :Vivian: You can't stop little girls from growing up. :Philip: I can and I will! :[Carlton is tapping his fingers on the table & Will stares at him] :Carlton: Sorry, bad habit. [opens a bag of chips and chews loudly, Will takes the bag and hits Carlton on the head] :Will: Sorry, bad habit! :Ashley (to Will & Carlton): Why are you guys still up? You're making it really hard for me to sneak in. :Will: Ashley, you know full well if you wanna sneak past Uncle Phil, you don't go through the kitchen. :Philip: This will take care of that cricket. :Geoffrey: Sir, that's air-freshener. :Philip: Well, it's all we have. It might work. :Geoffrey: Yes. Perhaps the scent of sea breeze will recall some painful memory for him and then he'll commit suicide. :Phil: If Ashley tried something like that, I'd throttle her. :Will: Wait a minute. Throttling isn't anything like killing, is it? :Hilary: (coming downstairs reading the dictionary) Not exactly. The second definition of throttle is to strangle: choke. Killing is a result of throttling. :[Philip goes upstairs] :Carlton: Either way I think we're about to see a demonstration. :Will: Ding dong, the cricket's dead, Ashley's grounded, now y'all go to bed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4